Latch
by Gnarradical
Summary: Kevin can't keep his attention off the smartest dork around in Peach Creek. I do not own any of these characters (Except Giselle) or the artwork. Thank you C2ndy2c1d for Nat and Human Plank! Thank you Eyugho for Rave! Rated M for sex, drugs/alcohol, violence and language. This was originally a Kevedd story but all these other things are happening.
1. Latch

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters. C2ndy2c1d owns Nat and human Plank

Edd sighed with frustration as the last bell rang on the last day of his junior year in high school. An entire two and a half months will pass before he could have homework to take his mind off of his life. Sure, there was science camp but that never lasted long enough. His parents won't come back until the week before school starts to take him shopping, even though they could always just transfer the money into his bank account like they did every week for groceries and recreational use.

Walking to his locker to get the last of his belongings, he felt eyes on him. He looked back, seeing Kevin and a guy with bright aquamarine hair standing at the end of the hallway, Kevin had his eyes set on Edd while the other guy was pointing to him and talking fast and angrily at Kevin. Shrugging slightly but also blushing at the awkward moment that just passed, Edd turned back to his locker. The hall had cleared except for Kevin and his friend. He heard feet stomping behind him and saw Kevin's friend huffing off. Edd closed his locker and turned the lock into the last teacher he had.

Edd walked out into the empty hallway and headed to the stairs to find Kevin pacing in front of the stairs. Edd cleared his throat.

"Greetings, Kevin!" Edd said, giving him a small smile. "Have a lovely summer!" He cheered as he passed the somewhat distressed jock.

"Wait, dork. I needa talk to ya bout somethin'." Kevin sighed through his nose.

Edd simply turned to him, eyes slightly widened.

"I know I used to bully you dorks all the time when we were younger but I was jut wondering if we were cool? I just wanna be your friend." Kevin looked genuinely worried.

Edd smiled widely, flashing his gap toothed smile that took Kevin's breath away. "The past is the past Kevin. You don't need to worry about me. Of course we can be friends." Kevin smiled, muttered something about texting him later and then walked in the opposite direction from the dork.

Edd reunited with his close friends from the cul de sac in his driveway. Ed grinned loopy like always and eddy raised hell about him taking forever to get back home.

The boys watched movies and ed and eddy snacked on popcorn and candy all night while Edd wondered how their stomachs could manage all the junk they put in their bodies. Around seven Edd texted Kevin.

Kevin

"damn dork, took ya long enough!"

Edd

"I guess I did indeed take some time to revel in my thoughts about sending you a message." Edd giggled silently.

Kevin

"Well I'm glad you did."

Kevin

"er... I mean, Nazz is having an end of the year party tomorrow. I know Eddy is going so you two other dweebs should go with him."

Edd blushed a little. The party scene was not his way of being comfortable enough to socialize. He bit his lip and thought.

Edd

"Well I assure you that Eddy has already pledged us to go, so you will see me there. Although I am not sure how long I will allow myself to stay for I am not comfortable in rather large crowds inside rather small spaces."

Edd laughed a little at his reply to Kevin.

Eddy became aware that double d was texting someone and became impatient trying to get his attention back.

Kevin

"well, just as long as I get to see you there. Night Double Dork."

Kevin placed his phone on the bedside table and sighed. He felt the tight knot in his stomach. He'd been crushing on the dork since sixth grade but didn't realize until seventh grade and finally accepted it in eighth grade. Although he would never even dream of telling the dork but he surely wanted to a few times. He watched edd from the corner of his eyes all the time. The fragile looking teen boy had been all Kevin could think about for years. There were times where he slept with other girls, a one night stand kind of deal, and he imagined the dork moaning and yelling his name instead of some hussie.

Kevin was always afraid of rejection from the nerd. He confided in Nat and Nazz about his feelings, they both approved of him coming out to them, and encouraged his feelings for Edd. They wanted to see Kevin happy, they tried for months before giving up to find out if double d had the same feelings. But he was a brick wall when you got onto the emotional level with him. He was always quiet and kind, using his intelligent language that most people don't understand.

Kevin was head over heels for the dork. The dork who used to design the things that the other two dork wads needed for the schemes eddy made up. The dork who nearly lost his friendship with eddy because he didn't want to do bad things to or for people.

This was more than a crush.


	2. The Party and the After Party

Edd woke up early. It was 4:30 in the morning, the only light coming through the blinds was from the street light in the center of the cul-de-sac. Edd sat up in bed and looked out the window and over to Kevin's house. Kevin was awake, he was stretching and carrying his lap top to his bed. Edd risked a text message, just saying hello.

Kevin

"wtf are you doing awake?"

Edd

"I can ask you the same thing, Kevin."

Kevin

"Yeah, yeah, dork. How was your geek night?"

Edd

"Quite enjoyable. Movies and superhero talks. Nothing is more enjoyable than listening to Ed talk about his theories and expectations of Marvel movies."

Kevin laughed a little in his room and looked out the window to see Edd turn on the light in his room. Kevin stayed watching Edd walk over to his ants and pause there, watching the ants, for two minutes. He watched Edd go through his closet and then check his phone.

"Oh shit, I forgot to text him back." Kevin mentally punched himself in the face.

Kevin

"That dweeb is crazy. Great at football, but absolutely crazy."

Edd laughed to himself and nodded as he texted back.

Edd

"I agree. Anyways, Kevin, I have some things that must be done today before the party so I will talk to you later. Have a lovely day."

Kevin felt his heart swell. he said he would talk to me later, he fucking said that he would. Kevin started to pace his room and then heard his Dad's alarm clock go off. Kevin went downstairs and waited in the living room for his Dad.

"You said you didn't have to work today?" Kevin accused as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm just going for a run, Kevin. Relax. I'll be back before your mom wakes up and we'll go out for breakfast and talk, okay?" Kevin's father raised his hands as to symbol that he was innocent and to defend himself from any harmful words Kevin would spew. But Kevin just nodded and went back upstairs.

Edd sighed at his phone, feeling nervous about the party and just going out in public anymore. He enjoyed school on an educational level but he lagged behind in the social level of the whole thing.

The sun still hadn't come up yet and Edd put on a clean pair of sweat pants along with a snug white shirt. He left his house, feeling watched, he turned his back on the cul-de-sac and headed for the park just a few streets away. Edd sat on the swings, slightly moving and watched the water ripple from the fish and vegetation in the small man-made lake in front of him.

Edd thought about how his life had changed, how everything had changed, since he was a little child. At the age of 10 his parents left him home alone. No one knew, of course. Edd made sure he kept the house empty and clean for as long as he could until he was 16 and his parents left a note that Eddy got a hold of.

A year later they still shipped Christmas and birthday presents, called once a week and then left him on his own. His parents sent money wires every week. They bought him a car in hopes of them being granted forgiveness of constantly ditching their son.

The sun came up and Edd walked home. He sat in the kitchen until 8:40 then ate. He heard Ed yelling to Rolf about their chickens. The past year, socially, had been insane. Edd had not taken part in this social year but he heard and knew everything that had happened. Kevin and Nazz broke up, she claimed that she was interested in women and started dating Marie Kanker. Kevin stayed at the top of his game in the four sports that he played (Football, soccer, baseball and lacrosse). Even though he sometimes had two practices a day it was worth it to him. Eddy stopped scamming and got a job with his horrible brother working at an auto body detailing shop. Ed and Rolf started to live together after Rolf's Nana passed away and they soon came out as a couple.

Edd couldn't say that he was surprised about Rolf and Ed, they had been spending a lot of time together this past year.

Edd spent the rest of his day doing chores and reading. Nazz's party didn't start until 9 and Edd was not going to waste a day of hygienic fun before 9.

At 7:30pm Edd took a shower. He wore black straight jeans with an oversized grey sweater with an elephant made of the periodic table on it. His parents gave him this sweater for his birthday two years ago. He slipped on his black shoes, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and placed his beloved beanie on his head. He could hear the loud music coming from across the street and at 9:15 Edd received Eddy's text message telling him to come over. Edd cursed his tardiness, but realized it was probably better to show up somewhat later. Edd walked outside to see the cul-de-sac full of teenagers. He saw Kevin, red solo cup in hand, with a few football heads just outside Nazz's front door.

Edd looked straight, swallowing the large rock of fear in his throat, pretended he didn't see Kevin and walked forward looking through the crowd of bodies in the living room. People were dancing so close there really was no breathing room. Edd felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, flinching from the contact and turning he found Kevin grinning.

"You made it!" He yelled over the music, sounding rather pleased. "Want a drink?" He pointed to his cup. "There's water!" Edd nodded, growing a smile at Kevin's assumption that he would not partake in the drinking activities.

Once in the kitchen, where they didn't have to yell over the music very much, Edd looked at all the alcohol and a couple signs that said all the other drugs of choice had to be taken outside and be done.

"Water right?" Kevin asked, moving to the cooler.

"Actually..." Edd bit his lip, thinking about how he should let go just this once and see what happened. "What are you drinking Kevin?"

The question shocked Kevin. "Uh, beer. But I know for a fact that you wouldn't like it because I hardly like it. How about flavored vodka?"

Edd nodded slowly, watching Kevin put green apple Smirnoff and white grape juice together in a cup for him. "Here try this, dork." Kevin smiled and passed the cup. To his amazement Edd downed the cup as fast as he could a coughed afterwards.

"That was not as appealing as everyone makes it." He stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face.

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "No one drinks because it's appealing, the drink to get fucked up."

"It's true, yanno?" Nat popped out from the other side of Edd, and Edd jumped slightly.

"Speaking of fucked up, thanks for the ditch Nat." Kevin narrowed his eyes but laughed.

"I followed this cute ass around the party for an hour and didn't even get to touch it!" Nat pouted, looked around, caught sight of Nazz and ran of singing "Oh Mamasita~"

Edd found an unopened water bottle and slowly sipped at it, watching the party guests. He looked up to Kevin and blushed when he saw Kevin looking down at him.

"K-Kevin, I know I'm not the best p-party guest, so if I'm boring you, please don't hold back on finding your friends." Edd smiled slightly but suddenly Kevin was pulled away by some girl yelling about dancing. Edd giggled softly at his terrified expression as they disappeared in the fluidly moving bodies of the living room dance floor.

Edd stepped out on the back porch and right into a puff of pot smoke.

"Oh, hello Double the Ed boy!" Rolf cheered. "Sit, sit! Have a smoke!" Rolf lifted the extended blunt into Edd's face as he jumped back to avoid it.

Muttering about his lungs he ran back into the house and found Eddy.

"Thank goodness I found you Eddy! I was afraid you hadn't come!"

"I was having people pay to park in my driveway." He shrugged, glancing up at his taller, skinnier friend. "Hey! This is your first party!" Eddy yelled, excited to finally see his friend out in the social world.

5 hours and an extremely intoxicated Eddward later, Nazz's house was emptying to a handful of people, including the Eds, Rolf, Nat, Nazz, Kevin, 4 guys from the lacrosse team (because they know how to hang unlike the football team) and 4 random underclassmen girls.

Nazz found an empty bottle, hiccuped and announced it was time for spin the bottle. Edd desperately, in his drunken stupor, tried to stay out of the game. Nat, watching Kevin's disappointed drunken face knew what he had to do. Nat pulled Edd down on the floor across from Kevin and forced him to play.

Edd burped softly, eye growing wide, and excused himself. Even drunk he remember his manners and Nat chuckled.

Nazz explained the rules after arguing about them with Eddy. "Spin the bottle, whoever you land on you kiss. Not like tongue in cheek kissing, like this person has the last breath you can take and you need it. Your fucking lives depend on these kisses, if you refuse you're out and you leave my house because you're a pussy. The last two people decide the next game. Got it?" Every nodded and Nazz giggled as she heard Edd mutter about her language.

Nazz spun first and got Eddy. She swallowed back her anger and kissed him for the fact that she wanted to stay in the game. Eddy spun next and got Kevin. Edd held his breath and prayed that Eddy backed out and both he and Kevin sighed in relief when Eddy got up and left. Edd didn't understand why he got so nervous and he didn't have time to think about his feelings before Kevin spun. It landed on Edd. Edd felt shy but also like this was fate knocking on his door. His heart flew to his throat and chocked him. He watched Kevin mentally, drunkenly, debate what would be best. He stood, muttering about sleeping at Nazz's and sat on the couch. Edd felt hurt, why didn't Kevin want to kiss him? Nat's face fell as he felt Edd stand and walk away. Nat watched Kevin through eyes of anger and confusion. That was his chance and he fucking blew. Nazz and Nat exchanged a look and before they knew it Kevin flew off the couch and after edd.

Kevin called out to Edd, smirking when he saw the boy jump. "Look, sorry if I offended ya." He was slurring so bad, but Edd didn't notice because he was quite drunk as well. Edd just smiled, brushing him off and started walking back to his house.

"Doooooork, please don't be mad?" Kevin followed him, pouting like a lost puppy.

"Why would Iiiiiiii be maddddd Keviiiin?" Edd practically sang, trying to talk as normal as possible.

Seeing the pink flush on Edd's cheeks and hearing his drunk, high pitched voice pushed Kevin's heart into a deep place. He knew he liked Edd but was not ready to make a step to show Edd, or even for the dork to know.

"C-can I stay at your place toniiight? I ddd-don't want to be dragggged into anothhher game of spinnabottllllle." Kevin said, frowning.

"Shuuuuure." Edd opened the door to his house, watched Kevin come in and take his shoes off and placed his jacket on the coat hanger to his right. He followed Kevin into his living room, taking a mental picture of how good Kevin looked in his house.

"There's the couchhh or the guest rooom." Edd motioned with his hands and hiccuped.

"Will you stay on the couches with me? We can watch a movie or sumfin'." Kevin pouted again.

Edd smiled. "Shuuure." he said again. Going upstairs he tripped and fell. Both boys laughing as hard as they can until they couldn't even hear their laughter. Edd put his pillow and blanket on his couch and handed Kevin the others.

Kevin went through Edd's movies next to the television, putting on Step Brothers and they laughed and talked for about another hour until Edd fell asleep. Kevin watched the cute dork snuggle in on the couch and shortly fell asleep too.


	3. Bonfire

A/N: Hey guys! I'm thinking about making a playlist to go along with the story! I mean, it won't be in order, but it'll be songs that inspired me in certain parts and that I thought would fit into some parts of the story. Some songs aren't exactly appropriate for people who are sensitive to swearing and violent themes. (Childish Gambino, Tyler The Creator type stuff.)

Anyways, thank you for reading my story! It means so much to me for you to even glimpse over it. I'm taking it kind of slow so that I can make this last, haha.

Another thing: I put a lot about Edd's parents in here. I feel like some people don't touch enough on it, and make his parents seem like they're just generally avoiding him, but how can we forget his childhood? Plus I just want to give them that actual parent feeling.

Edd woke up by falling off his bed... er couch. He felt truly horrible. He was SO hungover. Dazed, confused and in pain he slightly opened his eyes and saw Kevin still asleep on the couch opposite of him. He blushed furiously and thought about the previous night but he came up blank. He didn't remember last night and that bothered him.

He felt relieved to see his clothing and Kevin's still properly worn on their bodies. He slowly lifted himself up and gently padded into the kitchen looking for relief. And relief he found. Edd made a protein enriched yogurt parfait. He spread the blueberry yogurt on the bottom of the plastic cup, sprinkled the protein powder on top, added granola, more yogurt and then sliced peaces and softened apple pieces. He made an extra one for Kevin if he ever woke up and in case he woke up just as bad or worse than Edd had.

Edd checked his phone, gasping silently at the time. It was 11:20, thirty minutes before noon. Edd's messaging inbox told him he had 56 messages waiting to be received once he had emptied the folder enough for them to be accepted. This surprised Edd very much since he only kept messages from his parents or ones that held information he needed. At the most 5 messages were kept constantly.

Eddy

"Woke up SO hungover!" 9:51 AM

"So, you took shovel-chin home huh?" 9:52 AM

"Nazz told me everything so don't act like I don't fucking know." 9:54 AM

"Don't ignore me sock head!" 9:54 AM

"YOU FUCKED DIDN'T YOU?" 9:55 AM

"That would be WHY YOU'RE NOT FUCKING ANSWERING." 9:56 AM

"Too embarrassed huh?" 9:57 AM

"Look, sock head, you can like ANY guy you want. Just NOT him." 9:59 AM

Edd sighed quietly and deleted all of Eddy's messages. Edd so did not have the patience to deal with this right now. Edd saw he received a text from Nazz and his curiosity peaked as he quickly opened it.

Nazz

"Edd! Hey! Sorry about Eddy! When Kev wakes up both of you should head over!"

This was only a minute ago. Edd nodded his head slowly, trying to think about why reading that message about Kevin and him made him feel so... good? No. Special. It made Edd feel so special. Like Kevin was in his house, his guest, sleeping on his couch. Kevin Barr. Star athlete on everyone's to-do list, Kevin Flipping Barr. Edd wasn't sure why his heart started to race but the groaning from the other side of the couch made him jump.

Kevin opened his eyes and groaned. Not only was he super fucking hung over, to the point where it even hurt to breathe, but he was in someone's how he didn't recognize. Groaning again, he sat up, pleased as punch his clothes were still on from last night. He shook his head a little too fast and had to hold in another groan, earning him a soft chuckle from across the room.

Once he felt okay enough he opened his eyes to see Edd lift a spoonful of something into his mouth, eyes looking at him phone and then over to him.

"Double D?" Kevin asked, shocked and comfortable at the same time.

"Good almost-afternoon Kevin." Edd smiled widely and kept his voice low enough so that Kevin could hear him. Edd didn't want to set off any alarms in either of their heads since they were both so weak from the night of drinking activities.

"What happened?" Kevin scratched his head, praying to whatever god that he did not fuck up his budding friendship with the dork.

"I-I'm not quite sure, actually. I woke up thinking the same thing. I just remember before I started drinking that there were a lot of people and I couldn't find you again and then I just kept drinking until someone patted me on the back for drinking "like a champ" and then I woke up this morning."

"You were looking for me last night?" Kevin felt the heat on his cheeks, how cute!

"Ah, uhm, yes, it would appear that I had." Edd was also blushing, looking everywhere but at Kevin.

"Well that's okay, because I was looking for you too. We didn't get to talk very much and I felt bad since I said I wanted to talk to you and all." Kevin was speaking fast, the words flying out of his mouth as he rubbed the back of his neck. When he only got a giggle as a reply he looked over at Edd.

Edd was bright pink, smiling widely showing his gap off, and his eyes were the brightest blue anyone could ever imagine. Kevin felt his heart swell.

"Well Nazz messaged me this morning, in between Eddy's blowing my phone up, and invited us over once you woke up. Though I don't mind going over to her house, since she demanded both our presences, I need to shower. Cleanliness is the most important thing." Edd chuckled, standing. "I made a parfait for you, perfect for curing your hang over blues, it's sitting on the top shelf in the fridge with your name on it. The silverware are in the drawer in between the sink and dishwasher." Edd stretched his legs. "If you would like, I can retrieve some extra clothing of my fathers and you can shower downstairs?"

"Sounds good to me dude, after I eat. Thanks so much Edd!" Kevin smiled and Edd felt his face heat up again.

He quickly walked into his parent's room and neatly shuffled through the clothing. Kevin wasn't much smaller than his father, surprisingly enough Edd got his mother's luck on his slimness. His father was about a foot taller than Edd's five foot eight inch height and weighed probably double what Edd weighed. He was a hearty man, careful and full of love when Edd had the chance to be around him. His mother, a very slender woman, was the calm before the storm. Edd recalled nights as a child when he couldn't sleep and somehow found his way snuggled between his parents, their warm arms circling around him and their fingers latching onto each other where they met just to the side of their son. Edd recalled the days his mother took him to school, carrying his lunch box and holding his gentle hand while telling him how lovely and important he was.

He remembered the days his father took him to school, standing in the door shortly after Edd had raced off to his table to talk to his friends. He remembered seeing the warm smile on his father's face as he watched his son smile and laugh with his small friends. He didn't know then, but that smile would be what he strive to see years to come. He wanted his parents to have that smile every time they came home. He wanted to give them another reason to be proud of him, besides just the fact that he was their son. Two of the most important people in the world- saving lives daily, and they were his to call his parents. How could he NOT live up to their standards?

He remembered feeling this pressure in fifth grade, when the bullying truly got out of control. Eddward tried so hard in class to even make the teacher like him, he answered every question correctly, patiently waiting until a few other kids had tried as to not rub it in that he already knew the answer. The kids would gang up on him on the playground. Edd was always a fragile, dainty little thing. He remembered his father, Eddward Sr., rushing into the office with Edd in tow, demanding they explain his black eye and busted lip. It not longer was verbal but physical. Verbal, Edd could handle. Having to go home and explain that, once again, the kids ganged up on him on the play ground with only the tiny Eddy there to get his beating as well.

In middle school, it became better. That's when Eddy came up with the idea to scam everyone and get them back for what they did to them in fifth grade. Edd was always weary on the idea, never truly into and never truly not into it. He remembered the day they met Ed. He was tall, almost as tall as Edd's father but not nearly as smart as either Edd nor Eddy. They bonded over their likeness in names. They quickly became friends and Edd quickly became the brains behind the scams, Ed the protector of both the other boys, being so large he would scare off anyone who bothered with them. Until freshman year in high school.

Eddward gave up the childish act, focusing only on his school work. These were the most important years of his life and he needed these years to be the proof that he was able to be up to his parent's standards. Every year the classes got harder, every year he passed with all A's. Here he was, the ending of his junior year, praying that he sees that smile on his parent's faces. Especially his father. Eddward had grown found of his father, appreciating that he didn't press him into sports, loving him for how often he used to write. Edd had sent him a few emails recently, hoping that he would have time to reply, but Edd was able to see that he hadn't even read them yet. He picked up the family picture they had placed on the bedside table. Edd was five years old. They were at the park just down the street, his father was pushing him, his mother set the camera on a timer as they both smiled big and pushed Edd. The picture came out perfect, Edd smiling with his gap showing, his mother and father both smiling his favorite smiles.

Kevin knocked on the door, making Edd jump. He quickly put the photo back down and wiped his cheeks for the tears he did not know were flowing. Kevin didn't say anything, just walked over to him and hugged him.

"You don't have to tell me, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, lightling placing his chin on top of the beanie-clad boy's head.

Edd froze, he was not used to being hugged. Even though Ed would capture him in a giant bear hug at least once a week, Edd still was not used to it. Slowly he unfroze and hugged Kevin back, not realizing just how thankful he was to have this hug.

"Thank you Kevin, I needed that." Edd said, stepping back and wiping his cheeks again.

Kevin just smiled, blushing brightly. Edd handed him the clothes he found and showed him to the downstairs bathroom so he could shower. Edd quickly and quietly ran up to the upstairs bathroom to shower and get dressed.

"Hey, boys!" Nazz greeted opening her front door and gesturing for them to come in.

It was nearly two in the afternoon once the boys made it over to Nazz's and she didn't mind the lateness.

"So let's talk about last night." She grinned at them, both of them turning lightly pink.

"What about it?" Kevin grunted.

"Well, you both were drunk as fuck, to begin with." Nazz scoffed. "But so was I, so whatever. But anyways, do you remember spin the bottle?"

Both boys shook their head no, Edd was begining to become scared of what Nazz was about to say.

"Well, we played, and Kevin spun and got you, Edd, but instead of kissing you, he sat on the couch. Then you left and he followed you. Now, I need to know one thing, did you have sex?" She raised both eyebrows at the sudden redening of both of their faces.

Edd shook his head no. "I woke up before Kevin, completely on a different couch than he, my clothes still on from the night before." Nazz sighed in relief.

She knew Kevin liked Edd but thought that would be taking it toooo fast for both of the boys. Not even she and Marie moved that fast.

"Anyways, Nat called me at 10 this fucking morning, he's having a bonfire tonight and wants us all to come. So we're going to go. Edd, do you have Rave's phone number?" Edd nodded. "Could you call him and ask him to come? Nat would be so happy if he came." Nazz grinned at Edd's uneasy face.

"Rave isn't the easiest person to talk to..." Edd sighed. "But he does talk to me nice than anyone else, I guess." He shrugged, giving Nazz a small smile.

Twenty minutes later both boys were urged out of Nazz's living room and into the cul-de-sac. "MAKE SURE YOU CALL RAVE!" Nazz yelled as a goodbye before closing her door. The boys were going to meet up at Nazz's later with everyone else to use her mom's van to car-pool to Nat's house.

Kevin said a short good bye to Edd before heading to his house, making sure that he would wash Edd's dad's clothes before returning them.

Edd sat down on his couch and reached for his phone.

It rang once

twice

"What do you want Edd?" Rave deadpanned.

"Greetings, Rave! How are you?" Edd tried not to choke on the words.

"Cut the shit. What's up?"

"Uhhh, I was just wondering if you were interested in doing something tonight? My friends and I are going to a lovely neighbor's house for a bonfire and I would like to extend the invitation to you."

Rave bit his lip. "What time?"

"Seven." Edd cooed.

"Text me the address." Rave hung up the phone leaving Edd feeling a little worried he would probably kill him later.

It was 7:15 before everyone in the van got to Nat's house. Nazz drove, Marie in the passenger seat Kevin and Edd sat behind the driver and passenger's seats, Rolf and Ed in the back seat. Jimmy, Sarah, Eddy and Johnny in the second car following Nazz.

Once they arrived, Rave arrived shortly after. Edd walked over to meet the other boy and they walked together towards the back of the house.

"Oh my fucking god, what did you fucking do..." Rave looked at Edd, fear and anger flashing across his face.

"I wanted you to enjoy a night with friends." Edd shrugged.

"At fucking Goldberg's house?" Rave tried to back up but Nat had already seen him.

"HEY CUPCAKE!" Nat cheered, reaching Edd and Rave in .2 seconds. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Nat smiled at them and then turned around, much to Rave's shock.

Nat didn't say anything to him for the next 15 minutes, setting Rave on edge. Rave took turns glaring at Nat and Edd across the fire. Only Edd didn't notice because he was actually enjoying sitting next to his friends and laughing.

Nat sat next to Rave, handing him a bag of marshmallows. "I hope you can stay for the camp out, sweet cheeks." Nat winked and Rave stood up and moved across the fire, as far away from Nat as he could without leaving entirely.

Truth is, Rave liked Nat. He knew it. Nat loved Rave. But Rave didn't want to like Nat, Nat was nothing that he thought would be his type- in this, undeserving of his attention. But unfortunately, Rave's mind committed mutiny on his stubbornness and let him think about Nat. How the fire made his eyes light up more than they normally did, how he was actually keeping his distance from Rave unlike how he was during school. Rave wondered what kind of game he was playing now, trying to trick him into thinking he was a decent guy before swooping in and proving that he really wasn't.

Edd was enjoying his time with Eddy and Ed, listening to them create the craziest stories that he could even imagine. Edd felt like he was being watched, he looked up and caught Kevin's eye before Kevin looked away, cheeks slightly turning red.

Soon enough everyone was passing the chocolate around for their smores and Edd moved to sit by Kevin, taking his courage like a shot, he was proud of himself.

"Hey Double D!" He smiled, the fire making his face brighter, helping Edd see that Kevin truly was more attractive than Edd thought.

"Hello, Kevin! Are you enjoying the fire?" Edd smiled widely and watched Kevin bite his lip as he watched Edd's mouth.

"I think I am more now." He smiled at Edd turning a brighter pink that what the fire was coloring him as. "How about we play twenty questions?" Kevin suggested, desperately trying to get to know the dork better.

"Sounds splendid to me!" Edd smiled widely again.

For the next two hours Kevin and Edd sat next to each other talking.

"Not possible! I would have never have assumed that your mother made you participate in the church plays!"Edd giggled, watching Kevin wrinkle his nose a little.

"Yeah, I always got to play something in the environment since they didn't trust me with the major roles." Kevin laughed. "One year I was a tree and I accidently pushed over a bunch of fake goats and that was the last year I was allowed in the church plays." Both the boys laughed whole heartedly.

"Okay everyone! It's almost midnight, and my fine ass is tired." Nat dramatically yawned. "You can either stay here, I have the tents set up closer to the out door showers back there" He pointed farther into the woods behind his house. "Or you can leave and sleep in your own bed."

Rave stood, taking his cue to leave. He had actually spent a lot of time talking with Nazz and Marie, finding himself quite intrigued with their conversation as Nat constantly tried to win his attention. But before he took a step Nat grabbed his wrist and asked for him to come inside with him.

"Would you pleeeease consider staying? You can sleep in the house instead of in one of the tents." Nathan pouted.

"Fuck no. Why would I want to stay with you?" Rave glared.

After fifteen minutes of Nat bitching, Rave caved in. "Shit, fine! Just shut the fuck up before my head fucking explodes!"

Nat cheered. "So you'll sleep in a tent with me!" He smiled so big Rave had to take a couple deep breaths to steady himself.

"You said I could stay in the house." Rave deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I change my mind, cutie. Your sweet ass is staying a tent with me. Don't worry, princess. I'll protect you from the creatures in the woods!" Nat motioned Rave to follow him.

Ed and Eddy decided on leaving but Edd didn't know what to do. That is, until Kevin asked him if he'd stay so they could talk longer. Of course he would stay to hear Kevin's voice and his laugh and watch him smile.

Soon it had slimmed down to Nat, Rave, Kevin, Edd, Nazz, Marie, and Rolf. Marie brought the wonderful idea of scary stories up. She was the first to start.

"And now, everyone says that late at night, deep in the woods, you can hear the chime of the bell from her tricycle." Marie grinned then laughed at the expressions on everyone's faces. Edd seemed horrified, Kevin kept looking around, Rave disinterested, Nat watching Rave, Nazz freaked out and Rolf was... laughing at her story.

"I've got one." Rave said. Nat perked up. "There once was this fucking freak who threw shitty bonfire parties who held guests hostage so he could be a fucking asshole and make them hate him." Rave made direct eye contact with Nat while talking.

"Boo!" Nat laughed. "I guess I deserved that one. But this was not shitty, princess. This was the first of many." Nat smiled and yawned.

Everyone else made comments about sleep, ignoring Rave's story because it was not their place to say anything about it. Sleeping arrangements were made- Rolf was sleeping alone, Nazz and Marie, Kevin and Edd (though on different air mattresses) then Nat and Rave.

The tents in the back yard were huge. Enough space to fit two queen sized air mattresses along with pillows and blankets. Once everyone was settled and Rave stopped yelling at Nat for trying to cuddle with him, the fire completely put out, it was eerily quiet. Edd and Kevin had their backs to each other until they heard a noise in the woods. They both turned and looked at each other, Kevin lifted a finger to his lips, silently telling Edd to be quiet while he listened. The noise got louder, it was shaking the trees around the tents.

"Alright, who the fuck is doing that?" Nat yelled from his tent.

But no one said anything.

The sound of one of the tents opening and then a faint "oouf" and the noise of something being dragged away made Edd even more terrified.

Kevin signaled to Edd to stay put while he peeked his head out of their tent.

"Rolf, man, what the fuck are you doing?" Kevin asked, stepping out of the tent. Rolf was sleep walking. How he passed out that fast, no one knew. He feel and was shaking the trees, he was the one scaring the shit out of Edd.

"Don't wake a sleep walker, Kevin." Edd whispered from his bed.

Rolf suddenly fell again and stayed sleeping on the ground.

"Weird ass foreign dude." Kevin muttered stepping back into the tent.

Edd fell asleep, comforted by the fact that it was just Rolf. But soon later, the noise started again and woke but Edd and Kevin up. Kevin simply made Edd scoot over so he could lay down next to him.

"In case he comes in here, I'll make sure nothing happens to ya." Kevin said drowsily.

Edd couldn't help but giggle a little and fall back asleep.

Kevin woke to the sound of the shutter going off on someone's camera. He looked around, realizing his legs were tangled with Edd's, the blanket barely covering either one of them. He had an arm draped over the smaller boy, the smaller boy who was still asleep. Kevin looked up at Nat, grinning even bigger as he took another picture.

Kevin didn't stress it then, he'd fucking kill Goldberg later.


	4. I'm Doing This For Us Buddy!

**A/N: Please Excuse my French. It's been almost two years since I was in second year French in high school so I'm a bit rusty and if it's off then much apologies!**

Rave woke up completely relaxed and not even slightly annoyed until he opened his eyes after hearing a small "ooouf!" Rave looked across the tent, slightly narrowing his eyes as he saw Nathan making a pained face while his phone sat splat in the middle of his face. Rave chuckled realizing the idiot had dropped his phone on his face and sat up in the bed. Nathan watched him stretch his arms and back while he yawned, Rave felt him watching him and turned to give him a very mean look.

"The fuck are you looking at, Goldberg?" Rave's words were filled with as much venom as he thought he could manage after waking up, which seemed to be enough once he made eye contact with Nathan and watched the smile falter a little on his face and his eye reciprocate the sadness that Rave knew he was feeling. But in the end, Nathan just smiled, the smile reaching his eyes.

"You look so cute, sleep head." Nathan cooed.

Rave laid back down, folding himself in the blanket like a burrito and faced Nathan. "I should have left while you were still sleeping." Rave muttered, snuggling against the pillows he had set up alongside himself last night.

"I thought you would have, truthfully. I'm very glad you didn't. I wanted to at least be able to make you breakfast." Nathan sat up, looking over at Rave carefully.

"'M not really all that hungry." Rave said, the growl from his stomach betraying him. He cursed himself out mentally as Nathan grinned like a goon.

"Your tummy tells me differently!" He cheered, getting off the bed and putting his shoes on. He opened the tent and left without saying anything to Rave, which kind of bothered him.

So, Rave being somewhat even more annoyed, he got out of the bed and put his shoes on as well and went outside to see Nat quietly sneaking into Kevin's tent. Rave followed, planning on pulling Nat out by his ear for invading people's privacy until he saw what happened inside.

Kevin and Edd were in one bed. Cuddling. Cuddling in one bed, together. Rave put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile and watched on as Nathan took several pictures from all angles. Kevin looked very protective over Edd and Rave felt happy for the dork. Even though he knew nothing of Edd's personal life, they only had small conversation in class. But Rave considered him okay enough to be an acquaintance and they looked so cute together. Kevin opened his eyes, staring right up at Nathan and tightened his arm around Edd. Kevin glared at Nathan until Rave pulled him by his ear out and saw Kevin snuggle up against Edd again.

"That was very intrusive of you, asshole." Rave muttered, pulling Nat by his ear up to his house.

Nazz's van was missing and it seemed the two girls and Rolf had cleared out. Which would make sense since it was almost 11:30 in the morning.

"They just looked so cute and Kevin will never ever admit it to Edd so I'm just gathering evidence until I have to tell Double Cutie myself." Nathan winced as rave twisted his ear before letting him go in the foyer. Rave didn't like Nathan calling anyone else those annoying nick names but him and he would be damned if Nathan ever fucking knew that.

Nathan walked into the rather large kitchen, addressing the two maids making food, Rave narrowed his eyes at the fact that he had women working for him. But Nathan spoke to them in French, a language Rave hadn't been able to grasp yet.

**"Bonjou! Il a une odeur delicieuse! Je vous remercie de cette fixation jusqu'a si court preavis!" **Nathan turned to Rave. "James, juice, coffee or tea?"

"Black tea, please. S'il vous plait." Rave turned to the two women, even though they didn't understand the first part they nodded.

"Would you like any eggs?" Nathan sounded like a completely different person.

"Uh, can I just have two pieces of toast?" Rave didn't think he could raise his eyebrows more than they were already raised.

Nat told the women what he would eat and explained that Rave was very petite and would settle for something small. The women gave Rave a sad look, looking gently between the two boys as Nat moved closer to him.

"Vous lui tenir trop mince, Monsieur Goldberg!" The woman gave him a hard glare, thinking about how the other people that stayed the night with Nathan were always very hungry in the morning, before smiling at Rave and turning her back.

"What did she say?" Rave crossed his arms, deciding if he should feel offended or nonchalant.

"She said you're too skinny." He laughed, proving a point by being able to grab Rave's hip in between his thumb and pointer finger.

Rave pushed Nathan's hand off him and sat at the bar while the other lady served his tea.

Back in the tent Kevin woke up to Edd waking up. Neither of them moved right at first, Kevin snuggling a little tighter before hearing the other boy sigh then become really tense. He heard Edd suck in a deep breath before letting go and turning his back on the boy to make it seem like he was still sleeping, just getting comfortable again.

Edd scooted across the bed, away from Kevin and Kevin could practically hear the blush come from Edd.

He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed and rubbed his face.

"Good morning, Kevin." Edd almost whispered, still not looking at him.

"Good morning, dork." Kevin chuckled. "Sorry if I cuddled ya and you felt uncomfortable, it's a habit of mine." It really wasn't. Kevin never cuddled, not even with Nazz. Not even with a pillow or stuffed animal as a child.

"That's quite alright Kevin. No harm no foul." Edd smiled wryly trying to get rid of the fact that he was indeed uncomfortable talking about it now.

Kevin and Edd made their way to Nat's house talking about Rolf and laughing as they entered.

"Good morning Rave! And Nat!" Edd cheered, glad to see Rave stuck around after all.

The surprise was evident on both their faces, Nathan completely happy that Rave was here, Rave looking completely nonchalant about everything like this was not supposed to be a surprising event that Rave was sitting in someone else's kitchen drinking black tea and eating toast while watching the news on the flat screen in the corner of the room.

But Rave was also surprised, so he understood.

After everyone ate and fell into an awkward silence Rave spoke. "Edd, do you need a ride home?"

Edd nodded. "That would be very appreciated Rave, thank you very much." Edd noticed out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin nodding too, as if also saying thank you to Rave.

"Nat, is it cool if I chill for a while? No one's home and I wanna waste some time before I go back." Nat nodded, drinking his orange juice and studying Rave's face.

"Okay, well, bye." Rave stood, grabbing Edd by the wrist and hauling ass to the front door.

"Bye, Kevin! Thank you very much for the enjoyable evening and lovely breakfast Nat!"

"BYE DOUBLE CUTIE. TALK TO YOU LATE PRINCESS."

Kevin rolled his eyes and shortly waved while the two boys were still in sight.

Once in Rave's car, where Rave could relax and not have to worry about trying to keep up with what Edd was talking about, since Edd didn't want to really talk as well, they drove into the cul-de-sac. It was mere seconds before Edd got out of the car that Rave spoke to him.

"Listen, you pull any shit like that on me again and I will fucking murder you, bring you back to life and kill you again." Rave's voice was normal but his eyes held anger and something else? Edd didn't try to decipher the boy's attitude.

"I just wanted you to have a night to enjoy, is all really." Edd shrugged, leaning out of the car.

"Well it looked like you enjoyed your night a little bit more than anyone else fucking did." Rave smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Edd blushed.

"Nat was sneaking into your tent and I followed him to usher him out, because privacy you know? But when I walked in Kevin was so wrapped around you I couldn't even fucking see you." Rave narrowed his eyes at the memory.

"Well, I don't know what that was about. I was asleep so I did not condone it. But thank you for the concern, James! I hope your night with Nathan was quite enjoyable. I shall talk to you soon." With that Edd closed the car door and waved as he turned his back and walked up to his house.

Back in Nathan's kitchen, Kevin groaned.

"He's just too cute not to cuddle, I get it Kev, but come on dude. Don't be a poopoo head, alright? You can't get mad if he gets weirded out because he doesn't know what's going on like you do. I mean it's obvious to everyone except you two that you two are into each other..." He thought for a minute, listening to Kevin's heavy breathing as he tried to clear the blush from his face. "I got it. We need a vacation! I'll talk to Nazz to get everyone on board- those who can at least put $250 down to help out at least. We could go to an island! Oooooh! Let's go to Florida! I've always wanted to go! We could go to Marco Island, I've heard it was very classy and calm. Perfect for our vacation! I'll plan everything out with Nazz and configure my spending. I don't expect you people to just have money for a flight there and back and vacation money handy so let me figure it out. You get Double Cutie Booty on board and then I'll take care of the rest." Nat grinned, knowing Kevin hated anything that had to do with money, especially Nat spending and excess of it just for him.

"Nat, no. You're not wasting money on me or any one else. We can just go to the beach here and have a fun beach day, a stay-cation. No money spent and everyone is happy." Nat just nodded his head no.

"I'm not doing this just for you Kevin. I'm doing this for US, Buddy!" Nat smirked, imaging Rave staying in a house with him and everyone else, sleeping in the same bed as him only inches apart from touching each other.

"what the fuck ever man, just make sure that everyone knows this was not my fucking idea." Kevin grumbled.

Kevin and Edd met for lunch the next day at a small private diner that Edd had picked out. It was very calm, slight music playing in the background as the two boys ate silently. Edd settled for a pasta dish and Kevin for a burger.

"You know, all the grease in that will probably be the cause of your death Kevin." Edd said after Kevin ordered but Kevin just smiled, appreciating the concern written all over the smaller boy's face.

"Oh please, if a burger kills me then I died eating what I love." Edd shook his head, giving up on his lecture completely.

"Anyways, there's something I wanna talk to you about." Kevin became serious and Edd's heartbeat picked up.

"Yes?" Edd swallowed, watching Kevin look everywhere but at him.

"Nat decided on planning a vacation for everyone and he wants me to bring you. The other two dorks already agreed and so has Nazz. I just wanted to see if you're actually interested."

"Vacation? To where?" Edd paled a little, Ed and Eddy had already agreed? Neither of them had asked him, then again, he hasn't seem them since the bonfire last night.

"Marco Island, Florida." Kevin spat, sounding sour but giving the dork a hopeful smile.

"I've been there! It's very nice. The people are humble and the island stays busy. I would like to go again..." He bit his lip. "But I have no money to spend on air travel and lodging and anything else for that matter. I could probably pay for food for a week, but I don't know how long that would last between everyone and-"

"Dork. Stop. Nat is paying for us. He said he'd pay for you, me, Nazz and Rave. But everyone else has to pay for themselves. Eddy is being paid for by his mom since Sarah got wind of the plans and forced her mom to pay for her and Jimmy to go. Rolf and Ed have their shit figured out already. It basically was just left up to you to complete the circle." Kevin smiled genuinely.

"I don't understand why Nathan is being so gracious but I guess instead of questioning it I'll take the offer. Thank you for passing along the invitation, Kevin." Edd blushed slightly, making a mental note to talk to Nathan later.

"Great! We leave tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness, this is such short notice! I've got to head home and prepare myself." Edd threw money down on the table for his half of the food and said goodbye to Kevin.

Kevin was so fucking happy that he would be getting time to spend with the dork. Especially out of both of their comfort zones.


	5. Midnight City

**I've planned quite a bit for this chapter and the next and it's taken some time to get it organized enough to post it, but here it is! Thank you all for reading and all that jazz, means a lot to me!**

The next morning, Kevin, the Eds, Nathan, Rave, Nazz, the Kankers, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and his weird Russian cousin all met at Nathan's house to load up in a few taxi vans and go to the airport. In Nathan's taxi, Rolf sat in the passenger seat, Nathan and Rave in the double seats behind them and Kevin, Edd and Ed in the backseat by the luggage.

Nathan was recording everything on his phone, talking excitedly.

"First out of state vacation with tha bae!" He filmed Rave scowling and flicking him off. "How do you know I was talking about you? Me and Kev could be boyfriends~" Kevin choked in the backseat, Edd looking cautiously between them, clenching his fists in his lap and shook his head no to Edd's questioning glance. But Nathan didn't get the reply he wanted from Rave.

"I would wish you two a long a happy life together but I really don't fucking care about you." Rave glared and looked out his window, praying that his voice hadn't faltered. Nathan thought about how hard it had been to get Rave to actually agree to come. Nathan had casually called him later after he left with Edd and Rave hung up on him when he actually listened to his proposition. Any and all texts Nat sent to him got deleted and Rave shortly blocked his number after seven missed calls every five minutes. Nathan finally knew what he had to do. He got a couple redbox movies, Rave's favorite pizza and a bottle of sweet red wine from his parent's cellar and drove to Rave's house. Rave answered the door, pulling a sweater over his head that fell to his knees. He looked absolutely adorable as he stood there glaring at Nathan. After they ate and drank a little, Nathan not drinking too much so he could drive home, Rave finally agree. It was one in the morning, and Rave finally agree. Nathan felt so fucking happy he couldn't sleep.

Nathan pouted but continued with recording their journey, he and Ed actually talked the majority of the time, Kevin and Edd looking kind of awkwardly between themselves and blushing when their eyes met. They got to the airport and met up with the rest of their group hearing complaints about taxi seats and how long that took. Nathan recorded everything until they walked towards their flight.

Nathan, being the smart ass he is, planned everyone's seating on the plane as well. He sat Jimmy and Sarah the farthest away from everyone. Nazz and Marie smack in the middle, her sisters looming close, Eddy, Ed and Rolf sitting in the seats behind Jonny and Plank, then Nathan bought first class seats for Kevin and Edd as well as Rave and himself. But they both were sitting far apart so that they didn't have to worry about talking and the other's butting in.

"O-ooh, why do we get first class and all our friends get the average seats?" Edd asked Kevin. Kevin just shook his head and shrugged. He was wondering what kind of game Nathan was playing but he appreciated the alone time with the dork.

Rave seemed quite the opposite of appreciative. Though he, begrudgingly, thanked Nathan for paying for him to come, he did not like being in close quarters with him, much less far away from everyone they know.

"So I have everything already planned out- like at the vacation rental."

"You rented a place?" Rave asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, did you expect me to buy one?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hotel..." Rave looked at him like he had five arms and six eyes.

"No, that's not the best. Honestly, I found the biggest house they had it's still not big enough."

"Not big enough? What do you mean?" Rave was starting to get pissed off, how dare he complain about this! He has all this money for these nice things and yet he's complaining about it?

"It only has seven bedrooms, one of the living rooms has a pull out couch, but that's not enough beds for everyone to have their own. I don't want to shove people in the same beds, unless it us you know?" Nat's smile twinkled and Rave thought he was going to be sick.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements then?" He gulped.

"Well, do you want upstairs or downstairs?"

"Upstairs." Rave blinked.

"Then, you and I will share the bedroom at the end of the hallway upstairs, it looks right out onto the beach! Nazz and Marie get the bedroom next to ours, then Eddy and Lee in the twin bedroom, and then Kevin and Edd in the biggest bedroom in the house- it has two king beds set up like twin beds with a bedside table in between them and the biggest bathroom. That's all upstairs. Directly under the stairs is a king bedroom, either Jonny or Plank can use that and whoever is left over out of the two can sleep on the pull out beds in the living room with May. Rolf and Ed are together and Sarah and Jimmy are together."

Rave nodded, noticing how thought out this was. Nathan really tried to put people in comfortable situations based on their attraction to the other in the group. "I still don't understand why you thought it would be a good idea for us to stay in the same room, on the same bed. I don't want to. I'll be more comfortable sleeping on a couch than next to you."

"Chill. Nothing will happen. We can switch nights on the couch if you want? I don't want you to feel like you have to sleep by me. I've been known to be a blanket hog." That made a tiny smile appear on Rave's face and Nat would take what he could get.

Edd was looking out the window of the plane, book in lap, deep in thought about this vacation. He didn't regret coming but he didn't feel like this would be a good idea. He had so much cleaning to do while his parents were gone. He was surprised they answered his phone call when he called to ask for permission. Even though they knew Edd could manage by himself, making the choices that were best for him, they were still pleased he called to ask. He could hear the excitement in his mother's voice as she told him to take lots of pictures and e-mail them to her. He was surprised they were supportive of him going, especially with no adult around to keep them from getting too wild.

He felt someone nudge him and looked up to see Kevin pointing across the plane to Rave and Nat. Rave had fallen asleep and his head fell on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan was all but squealing, taking multiple pictures on his phone. Edd chuckled then looked at Kevin.

"Are you excited?" Kevin smiled.

"Yes, quite a bit. I can't wait to read about the change of ecosystem!"

"You're really going to read and study on the trip?" Kevin chuckled.

"It's what I enjoy!" Edd declared.

"Well, then we'll have to check around for interesting museums and stuff that we could all go to." Kevin suggested, hoping that he didn't cross a line in trying to include himself in what Edd planned.

"Of course, it would be rather lovely to see everyone bond over a learning experience on vacation."

Just then a very loud and angry "GOLDBERG" was heard and echoed throughout the plane, eliciting both boys to chuckle for a few minutes. Edd went back to reading and Kevin watched him from the corner of his eyes. He was too cute when he was zoning out. He was too cute in general. Kevin found himself straight on staring as he was deep in thought about how cute the little dork was before he heard the soft snore escape Double D's lips. He had fallen asleep in the middle of reading his damn book and Kevin felt his heart literally break over how cute it was.

He pushed the dork back a little so he wasn't hunched over and yawned himself. They still had about three hours until they landed in Fort Myers and had to take the hour drive to Marco Island. Kevin decided to sleep a little and feel the hell of jet lag later, but hey, they were going straight to this rental house right? Kevin could just fall asleep again there.

Four hours, three rental cars, and one pissed of Nathan later, they arrived to the giant rental house. It had three street addresses, two tennis courts, and four car garages, a pool and a dock with a sail boat roped around the posts. Nathan, still angry for the rental property office made him wait a whole half hour before they could get into the house because the cleaning company was still there, which put some relief in Double D's mind. Each bedroom door had the names of the people living in it. Edd was relieved that he was in a room next to Eddy's but panic stricken when he saw who his room buddy was. He ran into the room and sighed in relief at the two beds. A blush creeping on his face as he sat down his three organized bags.

He heard down the hall Nathan yelling. "Are you fucking kidding me, James? Seriously? What the fuck man!" Edd peaked his head out, seeing Nathan with his hands stretched out above his head, his face shocked, Rave stood, body facing him, arms crossed and looking anywhere but him. Noticing everyone looking at them he pulled Nathan into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Nathan hissed, Edd getting closer to the door to make sure they were okay.

"Look, I feel uncomfortable talking about it okay!" Rave hissed back.

"I understand, but this is big! How could you be allergic to the beach?!" Edd could hear someone smack their hands on something and he flinched.

"I'm not allergic, I just don't enjoy it!" Rave shouted.

There was a shocking silence after Nathan gasped. "I just wanted to see your cute butt in your little bathing suit, dancing on the sand and chillin' in the ocean."

Rave scoffed. "Seriously? You're fucking disgusting. Can you seriously see _me? At the beach?_"

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right. But will you at least go swimming in the heated pool at night?"

Edd could practically hear Rave's eyes roll. "No, you fucking tard. I didn't even bring a bathing suit."

"Sweet, so you're swimming in your boxers!"

"Are you not fucking listening to me? I'm. Not. Swimming. Or. Going. To. The. Beach. You fucking idiot."

Edd just shook his head and walked back to the room, he found Kevin face down on the bed farthest away from the window, which happened to be the bed Edd wanted but he just shrugged and finished opening his bags on the floor next to the bed.

Kevin groaned, listening to Edd organize his clothes on his half of the room and hang clothes on his half of the closet. Kevin rolled over and watched as Edd moved swiftly and quietly around the room, listening to the music that someone had turned on downstairs. Edd was concentrated on looking for any faults in the room so he could know if he needed to personally wash the sheets before sitting on the bed. He had his tongue sticking out between his gap and his bottom lip. Kevin watched his mouth very closely, taking note of his perfectly sized and plump pink lips before he got caught. Edd cleared his throat and closed his mouth properly, Kevin blushed a bright red and looked to the ceiling.

Edd, finding the bed adequately cleaned, looked back at Kevin. "I hope you checked your bed to make sure it was clean. You never know what people leave behind on these." Kevin just shrugged, not really caring. "It's quite disgusting, really. If you think about it. Everything in this house has been used." As Edd ranted on about how everything in the house, especially the massive kitchen, has been used, Kevin thought about people having sex all over the house. Then he thought about sex with Edd all over the house and then he ran out of the room in the middle of what Edd was saying and into their shared bathroom to put cold water on his face. Edd followed, confused.

"Did I say something wrong, Kevin?" Kevin looked at him through the mirror and shook his head.

"No, my thoughts just got away from me."

Edd nodded and left him alone in the bathroom. He watched the thin boy walk down the steps carefully, not touching the hand rail because who knew when that was cleaned last. He watched him cross the large living room the stairs emptied into and pace in front of the sliding glass doors that exited onto the dock. He was standing there, clenching his hands together, that Nazz snuck up on him.

"oh! Dear Nazz! You gave me quite the fright!" Nazz giggled.

"What're you doing dude? Everyone's going swimming! You should go get Kev off his lazy ass and join us!" This was the second time that Nazz addressed Edd as being with Kevin and even though they were sharing a room, Edd felt it was for a different reason.

"Ahh, yes. I will extend the invitation to Kevin." Nazz and Edd exchanged smiles and he went upstairs.

Kevin was lying on his back, shirt pulled up to his chest. One hand scratching his stomach while the other he used to scroll with his thumb on his phone. Edd was completely taken aback by the sight of Kevin so relaxed he almost forgot what he was doing. He grabbed his swimming trunks and paused in front of Kevin who broke away from his phone to glance at him, see what he had in his hand, and raise an eyebrow.

"Nazz wanted me to invite you to swim with everyone." Edd smiled politely.

"You're going swimming?" Kevin asked, no emotion in his voice.

Edd made a confused face. "I was thinking I should, yes. Why?"

"I'll be down in a little bit." Kevin said, turning back to his phone.

Okay... That was very weird.

Edd changed and went downstairs to find that Rave was actually in the pool... Well, his legs were. He was sitting, shirt on and in large swimming trunks that were more than likely Nathan's, at the deeper end away from everyone else. Nathan clutched the edge of the pool right next to him, smiling up to Rave as they quietly talked. Edd walked into the pool and stood by Eddy, watching Ed and Rolf discuss how to Marco Polo (they found the name VERY fitting). Nazz and the Kankers relaxed on the sun beds, soaking up all the sunlight they could. It was about fifteen minutes later that Kevin came out, green swim trunks and his red hat. He sported a pair of black-out sunglasses. Edd forced himself to look away from the boy's amazing physique, blushing slightly. Kevin was about to speak when a very loud splash and scream caught everyone's attention.

Nathan had reached up and pulled Rave into the water, Rave punching him as his head broke on top of the water. Everyone just laughed as they fought, Rave getting out and sitting far away from Nathan, watching the water by the dock.

Later, after everyone got out of the pool was when Nathan realized that they had no food. Go figure that he was the only one who hadn't thought about it. Plank, Nathan and Kevin left, simply just putting shirts on and a pair of sandals. They looked exactly like tourists but at the same time they looked just like the islanders. They got to the local grocery store and each got a cart. Nathan gave Kevin the duty of snacks, Nat took the frozen and dairy selections and gave Plank the responsibility of planning meals.

The joined back together after three hours, each cart filled to the top.

"DUDE. WHY DID YOU ONLY GET RUSSIAN VEGAN FOOD?" Nathan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He heard a cute little giggle and swirled around to find a very attractive dirty blonde laughing at them. She stood about five feet eight inches, long dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She wore a tank top with shorts and black boots. She looked like your typical indie-hispter asshole, but Nathan gave her a tight smile before turning to find both of his friends drooling over the girl. Nathan turned around again, not seeing very much that he liked about her, except she had a very cute butt.

"You must be tourists, right?" She laughed again, taking a few items off the shelf.

"And if we are?" Nat crossed his arms.

"Then welcome to Marco." She smiled. "I'm Giselle." She stretched a hand out to shake Nathan's but he just stared at it until she dropped it by her side. "How long are you on the island for?" She smiled again.

"Three weeks." Nathan said, disinterested. Kevin glared at him from behind him, this girl was beautiful and Nathan was completely trashing their chance.

"Cool! If you ever want to have a party, let me know. I'm kind of really known around here and I could hook it up." She smiled again, reaching in her purse to pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

"How about tonight?" Nathan asked, watching her face.

"Tonight? Definitely. Just give me a sec." She pulled her phone out and started calling people, speaking so fast that even Plank couldn't understand her. Every now and then she would look over at him and smile, she really like how he looked. The other two weren't quite her type, plus they seemed like they bat for the other team and she could tell just by how they interacted with each other. But the taller blond male stood aside from them and kept glaring around the place.

"Okay, I'll text you the address. At 9. Yep. Bye." She ended her call. "It's all set." she smiled and Plank watched her curving lips. "Can I catch your names and address before I leave?"

"I'm Nathan. This is Kevin and Plank." He pointed them out, her eyes shinning at Plank, and gave her the address.

"Plank... That's an interesting name.."

"He's Russian." Nathan whispered loudly, getting a smack on the back of his head.

Giselle laughed freely. "Awesome. You guys can meet my boyfriend later. I've seemed to have lost him between the parking lot and the store entrance." Giselle smiled seeing how confused Plank looked at mention of a boyfriend. "See you at nine, boys." She waved and left.

Nathan turned, glaring at Plank. "Let's find some real food before we all die."

Kevin laughed and trailed behind them as Nathan explained what real food was.


	6. Howlin' For You

**I DO NOT endorse any drug use, illegal parties, and underage drinking. In fact I highly encourage not doing any of these things and staying out of legal trouble! This chapter is really all over the place, but so are all the drunk kids so... Just bear with me here. **

Nathan checked the time on the stove clock as the doorbell rang. It was 8:30 at night and he figured it was either the pizza man or Giselle.

It was both.

"Hey, I paid for you so that loser would leave." Giselle entered as she saw someone walking to the door through the glass.

"Do you normally pay for stranger's pizzas and enter their house?" Nat spit out.

Giselle just smiled and handed him the pizzas. "This place is fucking huge." She giggled at her echo in the lobby. She followed Nat down the hall and into the kitchen, smiling at everyone gathered around the counter bar stools.

"Everyone, this is Giselle, the party planner for tonight." Nat announced, setting the pizzas in front of the people. "Plank gets his pieces last since he's the reason we had to order in." Nathan laughed around a bite of pizza at the cold glare he got.

"Thanks for giving us something to do tonight." Nazz smiled at her and offered her a seat next to her. "Why did you happen to come so early though?"

"I came early to kind of map out where we should have certain things and what decorations to hide so nothing gets broken."

"Ah, very mature party planner." Eddy muttered receiving a smile in return.

Plank was leaning on the counter the farthest away from the guest, watching her silently, enjoying the way she talked and the way she smiled.

Giselle made her rounds talking to the large group of people, she got along very well with the girls, Edd, Ed and Kevin. She didn't attempt to speak to Rave since he singled himself out and Nathan was desperately trying to get his attention. She and Edd walked around the house talking.

"You're so adorable, such a shame you're gay. I know a few girls that like weak men."

Edd blushed and Kevin noticed from across the room, trailing behind them.

"I-I'm not gay."

"Oh?" Giselle looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then looked back to Kevin. "I'm afraid I will have to disagree. Your boyfriend has followed us. He looks pretty pissed that you're alone with me. I didn't mean to start trouble." Giselle teased, getting Edd to blush more.

"He's, uh, he's not my boyfriend."

Kevin heard that. His eye twitched a little as he moved to the stairs, his feet thudding on every step and looking down at Giselle and Edd looking up to him as he walked into the room he shared with Edd. He felt kind of rejected, cursing him in his mind. How could he feel rejected when Edd truly wasn't his boyfriend? Kevin sat on the edge of his bed and thought hard about Edd. Kevin knew he wasn't gay and that the feelings he was having for Edd were weird. But he didn't feel guilty about it. He liked the dork.

Downstairs Giselle quit teasing Edd and had moved to watch how the lights around the pool made the house light up in different colors. She looked around, watching the group of friends interact and started moving around things she knew were going to break. She advised everyone lock their bedroom doors and hide any personal items in the bathrooms. She went to the iPad placed next to the speakers in the house, it was bolted to the counter but she figured she could hide it. After playing around on it and getting a sick music lineup she hid the device and started looking around. Edd stood just feet away talking to Kevin, they looked pretty deep in conversation. She turned and found Plank sitting with a bottle of whiskey facing the opposite direction.

She made her way to him, not knowing what she would say. Instead of saying anything she just sat next him and looked in the direction he was looking. He watched her from the corner of his eye and then looked forward again.

"She has a boyfriend. She said so in the store earlier." Kevin said.

"Still, you guys just randomly meet people in stores and invite them with who knows how many people over for a night of trouble?" Edd's voice rose in panic but the look Kevin gave him made him slightly angry.

"What were we supposed to do? Run a background search on her? Plus this was all Nat's idea. Don't get angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, I just don't feel comfortable." With that Edd turned and walked away from Kevin to his friends. Eddy and Ed were talking outside on the back porch and Edd felt the heat of the night in the Florida air soothe his skin.

Plank looked over to Giselle and handed the bottle to her. She smiled and took a swig, handling the liquor well.

"So, Plank, I have yet to hear you talk." She turned in the seat to face him.

But the doorbell rang and Nat yelled for Giselle to get it.

"You invited the people, you get to let them in all night."

Sighing, she left Plank and walked to the door. Her boyfriend was the first person in the giant crowd to face her. Welcoming them in he swept her up in a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled back and closed the door to the empty stoop.

An hour and a million teenagers coming and going, Kevin could feel the alcohol settling into his body. He felt relaxed and in his zone. He was swinging between people, making new friends and exchanging phone numbers. He walked into the emptying kitchen to find Edd cleaning up empty bottles and cringing at spills.

"C'mon dork, give up. It's just going to get worse." Kevin slurred, putting an arm around the dork's shoulders and handing him the rest of his half full cup. "Drink up." But Edd shook his head no and walked off from Kevin. "What, do you not want to party with me?" Kevin pouted. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, Kevin." Edd said calmly. "I just do not wish to partake and partake too much to only feel it worse in the morning. But make sure you enjoy enough for the two of us." Edd gave a tense, small smile and walked out of the room.

Giselle had lost her boyfriend. She was definitely on her way to drunk town. She saw Edd brush Kevin off and felt like a huge jerk for teasing him earlier. She saw Nazz kissing Marie on the couch and grinned like a goon. She stepped out on the porch, pulling a random girl with her and started dancing with her outside. She could smell heaven on earth and traced the marijuana smell over to the corner. Rolf sat there, a million other faces she hardly knew looking at her as she stole the blunt from one's hand. Taking a long hit off the blunt and then giving it back she saw the tall brooding and mysterious Plank gently pushing drunk girls from him, kindly turning them down without saying a word. She made her way to him, stumbling over the constant people and finally making her way to him.

"I still haven't heard you talk." She pouted and got a smile from him.

"I don't talk much." He simply said. Sensory overload. Hearing his voice, so deep with the slightest accent, she was his the instant he spoke.

"You need to talk more often." She pulled him inside, the kitchen empty except for the few walking in for drinks every once in a while. They leaned against the counter, Giselle getting balance while Plank felt comfortable.

"You really remind me of Alex Turner." She giggled a little, thinking of him singing to her, and playing with the opening of his black leather jacket on top of a Misfits shirt with ripped black jeans and black Doc Martens.

"Interesting." Was all he said, although she would have thought he wasn't interested in talking, the way he said it encouraged her to talk more.

She leaned to him, eyes sparkling. "Tell me about yourself."

Plank looked at her from the corner of his eye, loving the way she was looking at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She bit her lip and watched him smile.

"Giselle?"

"Oh! Anthony! I want you to meet my friend Plank. He's the one that asked me to throw the party." She pulled Anthony over and he gave Plank an up and down look, sizing him up. "Plank, this is my boyfriend Anthony." Plank's blank face did little to let them see how disappointed he was.

"Nice to meet you, dude." Anthony said, they shook hands and Anthony pulled Giselle away from him.

"He looks like a dumb punk, Gigi. Why haven't you been spending time with me?"

"I thought you brought Ashley for a reason." She said, full of venom, slightly pushing herself away from him. They walked over to the next living room where couples sat kissing among other things.

"Ashley is leaving soon."

"Leave with her." Giselle crossed her arms across her chest and glared off into the other corner not facing Anthony.

"Really? This shit again? Gigi, I am not into her."

"That's not what you said the last week. No, seriously, leave with her. I'm not leaving for a while because I have to be the one to shut down the party and I don't want you to wait around."

"Why don't you want me around Giselle?"

"Because you're fucking Ashley." She sighed. "Look, I know I said I could get over it, but I can't. I really can't. It's like how could you do that to me, you know? So just leave with her and don't call me ever again." She smiled and stood up.

"You're breaking up with me? Does this have anything to do with the faggot you were talking to before this?!"

"Don't act so surprised, tiger." She giggled and walked past Rave hoping to find Plank again.

Rave watched Giselle pass him, he was walking all over looking for Nat. He walked into the kitchen and saw a flash in the corner of the room. Nat was drawing on someone's face, they had appeared to be passed out drunk and Nat was loving every second of it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Goldberg?" Rave pushed him away from the poor kid as Nat laughed.

"I was looking for Kev and found this chump."

"You're the chump. He's going to wake up and have that stained on his face."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But his mother will." Rave crossed him arms. "You sure are belligerent when you drink."

"I haven't been drinking."

"The point still stands. Just without the drinking cause."

"I don't understand why you're getting mad at me all of a sudden, I apologized for the pool thing a million times."

"Maybe I am just always mad at you?"

"Maybe you should chill out and enjoy a fucking party." Nat smiled sweetly.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"I dare you." Nat looked at Rave, their glares meeting. Rave's glare of hate and Nat's glare of knowing Rave would back out.

"You know what? Fine." Rave turned and grabbed a drink from the cooler and downed it then grabbed another one.

Nat and Rave stood together, hardly talking and when they did talk it was "You don't have to prove anything to me..." "Shut up, Goldberg."

Finally Edd had had enough, six trash bags had filled the hallway to the garage from inside the house and he decided to take them out. Opening the garage door and turning the light on he pressed the button for the mechanical door to open, waiting patiently while he lined the trash bags up. Once in the garage, someone closed the door behind him and although it did scare him he could always open it again or walk the short few feet to the front door.

Edd opened the trash bin's lid all the way back, letting it hit against its body. He grabbed the first bag and heard someone shuffling around behind him. He turned, seeing two people leaving the party. A girl was talking a boy out of starting a fight and just leaving with her. Suddenly they both looked at him and the boy came charging over and took a swing at Edd.

The fragile boy gasped feeling knuckle connect with cheek and fell down with the impact.

"Fuck you, Plank." The guy started wailing on Edd's small body.

Edd tried very hard to gasp out that he was not Plank, but maybe that didn't matter. After at least three minutes, which felt like seventy years, the girl pulled the other boy off Edd and they ran for her car, leaving Edd crying on the cobble stone drive way. Distantly, Edd heard the garage door to the house open, loud music spilling out, and a very sad voice calling his name.

"K-Kevinnn?" Edd gasped, holding his stomach as he tried to pull himself up. But Kevin couldn't hear him.

Another three minutes passed before Kevin sauntered out into the garage, seeing the larger door opened and checking outside he jumped at the sight of Edd.

"Holy shit, holy fucking shit, oh my god, oh my holy shit fucking god." Kevin said rushing to Edd. "Where are you hurt the most? Can I pick you up? Do you know if anything is broken?" Kevin moved his arms this way and that, checked his ribs and felt under his back for any protruding bones. He gently took his fingers over the swelling on the poor boy's cheek. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"I-I don't k-know. The-they wantedddd Pl-Plank." Edd gasped, a little winded as Kevin picked him up, setting him on his feet and leaning him against him.

Kevin and Edd walked through the house, Edd keeping his head and face turned down so that he didn't draw attention.

"What?! No way! Little Edd got too hammered!" Nat laughed walking up to Kevin and pulling a hiccuping Rave along with him.

"Shut up, Nat. He's not feeling very good. I'm just trying to get him to our room."

"Yo, wait, is that a bruise? Kevin, what did you do?" Nat's eyes widened and he lowered his voice.

Kevin stopped just long enough to smack Nat upside the head. "I would never hurt him. Some drunk guy thought he was Plank and beat the shit out of him."

"Oh! Shit! That must have been Giselle's boyfriend." Rave slurred, reaching a hand to hold himself up on the wall.

"What?" Kevin asked, turning him and Edd towards Rave.

"Yeah, she broke up with him for Plank. I'd say it was a lost cause, she's not very attractive."

"She's quite attractive, everyone that met her earlier thought so. Even Kevin." Nat reasoned, Edd frowned a little at the last bit.

"Anyways, so her boyfriend did this?" He pointed to the quiet boy under his shoulder.

"More than likely."

"Alright, cool, great." Kevin mumbled, walking off with Edd again.

Kevin carried Edd on his back up the stairs and gently untangled him from his shoulders and waist onto the bed. Not just anyone's bed Kevin's bed.

"Please tell me you checked the sheets before setting me on them." Edd shut his eyes.

"Nope. Just going to have to deal with that not knowing I guess." Kevin smirked watching the boy physically shudder.

The boys were barely talking over the music level downstairs. Once they stopped talking and Kevin ran downstairs for ice and then found a first aid kit, there was a very relevant song playing. Kevin paused at the top step listening to the lyrics.

"What song is this?" He asked to one of the random kids sitting on the upstairs lobby's couch.

"I think it's called Crave You? I know it's by Flight Facilities." A kid shrugged.

"Ah, okay. Thanks dude." Kevin shot him the thumbs up and walked into the room.

Apparently Edd found the lyrics interesting as well, he sat up on the bed with his head tilted to one side to listen better.

(You should probably listen to the song because I'm too lazy to write lyrics c: Crave You by Flight Facilities featuring Giselle.)

Kevin tended to Edd, putting warm wash cloths on the places he said hurt the most. Kevin hunted down a bottle of aspirin and a non-alcoholic beverage and returned to Edd in the bedroom. He had now snuggled up on the right side of the bed and had his eyes close until he heard Kevin enter. Kevin had to admit, he was still feeling a little boozy, but seeing Edd crumpled on the ground like that immediately snapped him into reality. He was feeling tired more than anything now, knowing Edd was somewhat safe next to him, he collapsed.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Edd whispered.

"For what?" Kevin opened one of his eyes and watched Edd carefully.

"For taking care of me." Edd blushed lightly.

"Don't even worry about it. I wasn't just going to leave you." Kevin shrugged.

"But you also didn't have to do all this." Edd motioned around himself.

"Look, I got really scared. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you want, I can move you over to your bed?" But Edd shook his head, much to Kevin's approval. "Alright then, I'm going to turn the television on and we can find a movie or something, okay? Just worry about getting better."

Edd already felt much better, he snuggled into the bed even more, realizing that Kevin had snaked an arm around his shoulders. Blushing slightly, he leaned into Kevin's arm and felt him squeeze his shoulder for a split second. It happened so fast, Edd didn't even know if it actually happened or not.

Downstairs, Giselle found Plank again. She had drunk much more by now. The house was starting to empty, soon she was the only person left. Everyone had gone to their separate rooms, Rave being the only on around the kitchen still, eating vanilla ice cream and reading a black book. Plank looked glad to see her and she was definitely glad to see him too.

"Look, I haveta go hommmme." She was almost too drunk to handle.

"No, why don't you stay?" Plank said with a cool tone, playing it off if she declined.

"I'm too drunk to fuck dude." She hiccupped and crossed her eyes.

"Not at all what I was even asking for." Plank slid his hands into his pockets, watching her carefully.

"Sorry. Most guys just take what they can get." She shrugged.

"Why don't we get you changed and put into a bed?" She nodded and Plank took her hand, leading her to the bedroom under the stairs he won in a staring contest with Jonny.

Plank gave her a blue button up flannel, he got this as a Christmas gift from Jonny's mom last year. He loved it and he loved the way it looked on her.

"Is it cool if I just sleep in my panties? I'm not too fond of boy's pants." Plank just shrugged.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Plank put on his Marvel character pajama pants and took his shirt off. He stretched out on his side of the bed and turned the television on then peaked up when he heard the bathroom door open. The sight before him took his breath away and he was seriously questioning what kind of hell he just put himself through. She stood there, flannel shirt ending just under her underwear, hair tied up in a messy bun. It looked like she had washed her face too. She gave him a questioning look when she saw his eye light up.

Taking her place on the bedside next to him, she curled up facing the wall, her back facing him.

"Thank you a lot. I don't think I would have been able to drive home, even if it is just across the street."

Plank just grunted and turned the television down so they could fall asleep.

Leaving his room, Nat walked down the stairs in only a pair of pajama pants. He wandered his way into the kitchen to find Rave reading at the bar with a carton of ice cream.

"You look comfortable." Nat commented, noticing how Rave jumped and glared at him as he made his way to the cabinet with the cups in it.

"You need to put more clothes on to make me comfortable." Rave muttered but Nat just laughed.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

"Why would you think I'm sleeping with you?"

"Whoa, I just figured you'd want a nice warm bed to curl up in after dealing with an island party." Nat raised his hands innocently. "The bed is big enough for me to stretch out and not even be close to touching you. But if it will make you feel better, they moved a pull out bed into the room. I can sleep on that."

Rave just looked at him confused. "What?" Nat said, feeling like Rave was looking right through him.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Nat furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're trying to make me feel comfortable?"

"Well, shit, Rave. I bring you on a trip to make you feel so uncomfortable that you constantly want to leave. Where's the logic in that? I just want you to enjoy yourself and if that means I'm sleeping on a pull out bed for three weeks, then so be it."

Rave thought this over.

"You've got one chance. If you can prove to me, in this large ass fucking bed, that you won't touch me and won't make me want to murder you, then I might consider letting you sleep in the bed for the rest of the vacation."

Everyone in the house could hear Nathan's victory cheer and it made Rave cover his face with his book to hide his smile.


	7. Personal Update

**Hey everyone! I've been receiving the emails from all of your private messages/reviews and I would just like to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been socially swamped, three weddings and doctor's appointments out of the wazoo! I haven't had any time to myself yet and that's a problem (I'm pretty much the biggest introvert, go big or stay home right?) but I promise the next updates are going to be so long that they make up for the time I've spent away from writing! I'm going to try to get them up tonight or tomorrow, so expect something from me soon! Thanks for sticking with the story, it means so much to me. You're all lovely and I appreciate every single one of you! **


	8. Local Natives

**Hey there! So this update holds the beginning of Kevin and Edd. I figured I'd delay as much as possible to kind of build a friendship and just decided hell with it! I didn't think I'd be able to handle all the characters having something to say, so if it is a mess then I'm very sorry. There are a few songs I suggest you listen to while/before/after reading this; You And I by Ingrid Michaelson and Sweet Life by Frank Ocean. This is a slightly longer update because I wanted to focus on everyone and there's a lot to go on, but so much more on the way in the next update, so sorry it took so long! Here is it:**

* * *

><p>Giselle opened her eyes to a blanket covering her fair. She had a third leg and arm pulling her into a warm body and she groaned internally, praying she didn't get too drunk and had sex with this person last night. She snaked a small hand up and pulled the blanket from her face to find a sleeping Plank next to her, his chin lightly sitting on her shoulder. He looked absolutely peaceful, and if she hadn't seen him before she would have thought he was a god.<p>

_He has the body for it, you can see that right now._ She thought and pulled the blanket back over her face as she blushed. She thought about last night and looked at their intertwined bodies. Plank had his right leg over her left and their right ankles touched. He had his right arm over her ribs which tightened in his sleep every once in a while. She snuggled into his embrace and pulled the blanket down again as she watched him sleep. His eyes opened slowly and she caught her breath. They made eye contact and she pulled the blanket over her face again, blushing, as he chuckled.

"Good morning, Giselle."

She practically purred at how perfect his voice was. But the intimate moment was ruined by Nat. He pulled their blanket off, praying that they had clothes on.

"Good morning my little love birds!" He cheered. Giselle felt angry but Plank just had a blank look on his face, so Giselle snuggled even closer to him and got the reaction she wanted. They were still wrapped up in each other, just more so now than seconds before, and he squeezed her.

"We're going out! Do you want to ride bikes or go on the boat?" Nat somehow found a way to separate them and plop down in between them. Giselle sat up.

"Uhm, I really need to get home..." She trailed off thinking of her empty house.

"No worries! Plank can join you." Nat offered and then bit his lip. "You should hang out with us today. Everyone thinking you're pretty cool, plus it'd be nice to have someone familiar with the island with us. Also, Jonny is sick, so Plank needs the company!" Plank's head snapped at the mention of his cousin.

Not worrying about Giselle or Nat, Plank left the room to find Jonny on the couch with a million blankets and May doting on him.

"What happened?" He deadpanned, not wanting the worry to get out of control.

"Drank too much, so hungover. Should feel better tomorrow." Jonny grimaced. May had left and returned with washcloths and a glass of juice.

"No need to worry, Plank. I've got him under control." Jonny and May returned grins and Plank thought _he_ was going to be sick now.

Back in Plank's bedroom, Nat had gotten Giselle to agree to go out with them on the boat. Giselle walked out, after putting her jeans that she wore last night back on, and right into Plank.

"Oh, shit." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm too hungover for my own damn good."

But Plank just looked amused. He moved around Giselle to get dressed and she walked into the kitchen. Kevin stood, shirtless, placing food on a tray.

"Is Edd not coming down?" Nazz asked, looking at Kevin questioning.

"He's not feeling too good. Had too much fun drinking last night." Kevin lied, but Giselle knew better. Nat told her that Anthony attacked him last night, he was the only sober one, and that Anthony was so drunk her confused Edd for Plank.

"Hey, uh, Kevin? Can I talk to you real quick?" He nodded, weary, and they stepped out onto the porch besides the pool. "Nat told me about what happened and I am so fucking sorry. If I wasn't hungover and so confused I'm sure I'd be crying."

Kevin just shrugged. "It's not really your fault, Rave said you had broken up with the guy. But I would like to see him again to make sure he gets it ten times worse."

"My ex-boyfriend attacked your boyfriend, wow." She mumbled to herself. Kevin understood how she could think they were boyfriends, they were spending a bit more time together than usual. But he did little to correct her, in fact he almost agreed with her on the term. Almost, just wishful thinking taking over his mind and heart.

"Yeah, well, I have to get back to him." Kevin turned but Giselle caught his wrist.

"Are you sure you want to fight him?"

"Come upstairs and see Edd then you can answer your own damn question." She stepped back at the venom in his voice and nodded.

Giselle followed Kevin upstairs, saying hello and good morning to Eddy and Rave who were leaving Kevin and Edd's room looking sad. Edd was standing in their private bathroom looking at himself. He wore only a pair of black boxers and Giselle felt faint. Edd winced as he turned, bruises covering him from the crown of his head to his knee caps. If it wouldn't have hurt him she would have hugged him.

"Oh my fucking god, I am so sorry." Edd just blushed and tried to cover himself up with his arms, wishing he was wearing clothes.

"Now do you understand?" Kevin hissed.

Giselle nodded and Edd's eyes snapped up to Kevin's.

"Where's the food?" He said, voice super intense.

Kevin just laughed and pointed behind him at the tray sitting on the dresser. Giselle and Kevin stepped outside the room to talk, Giselle keeping her voice low.

"So, tomorrow, I can have Anthony "meet me" somewhere and then you can be the one he arrives to. I know nothing, no one else knows anything, it is only you and Anthony. Sound good?"

"Kevin nodded. "Sounds great."

Giselle walked downstairs and retrieved her bag from Plank's room and sat with Nazz in the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Nazz pouted.

"I'm coming back. Plank is supposedly leaving with me and then we'll be right back."

Nazz winked at Giselle. "You know, Marie and I used to make excuses all the time to leave and be alone together."

"Oh my god, Nazz. I need clothes and my tooth brush. Holy shit, I'm not fucking the dude." Giselle turned bright pink as Nazz said hello to Plank, who had walked up. "Oh my fucking god, let's leave." Trying to hide her blush more she stormed off to her car, Plank just followed her with a small, smug grin.

Giselle said nothing to him in the car. In fact she didn't say anything to him until they got to her front door.

"Fuck, I forgot my house key." She groaned, ringing the door bell.

A few rings later a maid, wearing only black clothing, opened the door.

"Miss Giselle! I am so glad you are safe! I always worry for you when you leave for parties, even on the island. Ah! You brought company home! And its a nice young man!"

"Nan, this is Plank. I went to his party last night. I'm actually just here to grab a few things, Plank and his friends invited me out today."

"Sounds wonderful! Before I forget, Anthony came over early this morning. I did not let him inside, but he told me he had some choice words for you and he mentioned Plank here as well."

Giselle stared down at Nan's features as she stopped halfway up the stairs of her large Marco Island home. Nan was old, old enough for her children to retire. Yet Nan never once thought of leaving Giselle to retirement, she even had Giselle become friends with her children so that she would take care of them together. Although Giselle was eighteen, Nan was the only adult figure around for her. Hired by her aunt so her aunt didn't have to stay with her or bring her into her home, Giselle's mother died after child birth. Her father was a very social man, with very much money, owning several homes that house his several other families. Once Giselle was old enough, at the age of sixteen, he bought her this home, paid for her education and regularly spent fortunes of money on her to make up the fact that he would never spend time with her, his only daughter, over his sons.

She didn't mind. A Xanax here, a Valium there, everything was peachy. She only needed drugs or alcohol the nights that not even Nan could cheer her up with horror movie marathons and chocolate covered somethings. There were never many of those nights because Nan spent the time learning how her mind works and accepting the fact that sometimes she needed those painful nights to over come the guilt she thought she had to carry. Nan had fought breast cancer, scared the shit out of the cancer by how tough of a woman she is, just to be there for Giselle.

Nan was Giselle's parent, even though she talked to her formally around guests, the two were on mother/daughter terms alone.

"What did you tell Anthony?"

"That I didn't know when you'd be home and not to come back until he spoke to you personally."

"Perfect." She smiled. "We'll be down in a little bit." She pulled Plank upstairs, down the hall, to the left and into the giant purple and blue striped door.

Giselle's bedroom was as big as four bedrooms combined with her own large private bathroom and large walk in closet. Plank envied this kind of wealth but played it off coolly. He enjoyed her room, she had a large bed with orange and blue and brown and teal sheets and a matching faded comforter. On top of the bed was two black sleeping kittens. She had wall covered in vinyls of music that Plank liked.

"Ramones, Smiths, Elvis? How long have you been collecting vinyl?" He was pleasantly surprised.

"Twelve years now?" She said off hand, picking through dark clothing scattered on the floor.

Plank didn't mind the mess, he felt it described her more, like how all the hipsters describe their lives in shitty real life metaphors. She had an easel set up in the corner with paints and paintings cluttered around it. He admired how her rooms gave him more information on her than she thought it would.

"This is Gomez." She picked up on black kitten who had what looked like a white mustache. "And this is Morticia." She up the all black kitten. "I found them a few weeks ago during my Addam's Family week and felt it necessary to name them as such." She smiled fondly at the cats.

"It's cute and quite fitting." Plank agreed, craving for her to look at him that fondly.

Giselle smiled as she put the purring babies back down.

"So, is Nan your mom?" Plank asked, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah, no. She's basically my nanny, no pun intended between her name and the title. She's been around long enough to be the motherly back board I need though."

Plank nodded, understanding that much. "If you don't mind me prying, what happened to your parents?"

Giselle looked a little uneasy but she answered. "My dad has other families and my mother died giving birth. She had a heart defect and her heart gave out due to the forced stress upon her body." Giselle wouldn't look him in the eyes and he asked a lighter question.

"So, living on an island and all, do you go to the beach often?"

She laughed. "Every-fucking-day. Normally I go after school with my friends."

"Sometimes if it isn't too cold out and the rain stops it would a nice enough beach day." Plank thought about home and sighed.

"Where are you from?" She was back to looking through clothes from the floor.

"Peach Creek, Washington."

"Washington state? Holy shit, you're far from home." She gasped and he chuckled.

"That's not even where I was born." Giselle raised her eyebrows in question. "Denmark."

"Holy shit! So you're Scandinavian? How lovely! What made you come to the states?"

Plank grinned at her enthusiasm. "My mother was on an American visa for college. She married my father and they divorced when I was four. He gave up rights to me and we came to live with my aunt."

"So you grew up with your cousin? That's really rad, actually. Like you go into school with a best friend already. All my cousins are money hungry pricks. I've got seven cousins, all on my mom's side because I don't know anyone on my dad's side. They are legit the biggest assholes I've ever met. I didn't even meet them until two years ago because my aunt doesn't like me." She laughed harshly.

The talked and laughed together for a while, getting to know each other. Giselle had a bag of clothes among other things she needed. Putting her bag down by the front door, she and plank trailed intot he kitchen laughing about a dumb joke Plank tried to sell as his own.

"No way, dude, I use Tumblr. I've seen that joke before!" She giggled.

"Alright, you caught me." He just grinned at her, enjoying her laugh.

"Oh how I love to hear my kitchen full of lovely laughter." Nan smiled at thet wo teenagers and they smiled back. "Giselle stop at the gas station and fill your tank up, okay? Just in case, can't be too safe."

The two bid Nan goodbye and drove to the Marathon station next to her house.

"How old are you Plank?"

"Nineteen."

"And you're still in high school?"

"Yeah, I didn't start school until Jonny did."

"Oh, I see."

"How old are you?" He turns to give her a questioning glance.

"18."

"And _you're_ still in high school?"

"I am. I failed a coloring test in pre-school. They decided I wasn't good enough to color in the lines to pass onto the next grade." She snorted. "No, my birthday didn't fit in the cut off and I had to wait." She walked inside, paid for gas and cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Plank's blank face had her nervous.

"I know, I know. It's very unattractive for women to smoke, but, I love smoking. Yet it'll kill me, so be it."

Plank just grinned. "I smoke."

"No shit?" Giselle smiled, feeling better. "Nan gets onto me so I've gotten used to the judgment part."

Just then a man approached and Plank moved close to Giselle, standing as tall as her could.

"Just givin' ya' a flyer for the fourth annual board walk fair!" The guy cheered, giving Giselle the fluorescent paper. "Starts tonight at six! See ya' there!"

"I hope not." Plank muttered but Giselle's face lit up.

"We have to go! Do you think Nat will want to?!"

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into the bedroom, half expecting Edd to still be in his bed, feeling kind of disappointed when he saw the dork moved back over to the other bed. Kevin was getting ahead of himself. Just this morning he let someone else say that Edd was his boyfriend. Yeah, sure, Kevin thought about his crush on the dweeb. Edd was kind, patient, intelligent, and even though he came off innocent he had this passion that could blow anyone's mind away. His passions never came out like how other people's passions did- you could see how Edd was passionate about something in the way his eyes would shine, the way his voice would get really high over the things he loves the most and lower to almost a whisper of things he detests. Edd was passionate about giving Kevin space, he seemed to shrink whenever Kevin breathed, sometimes it bothered him but he smiled because he knew that he made Edd nervous.<p>

He stepped over to Edd and nudged him awake again, after eating and filling his appetite, he was ready to catch up on the sleep he missed during the night. Kevin felt bad waking Edd up, but he also loved it at the same time. Edd's face held back no emotion as it was still processing the situation. At first he was confused, once his eyes and mind registered Kevin he smiled lazily. Kevin's breath caught. He was for sure he was feeling much more than a fucking crush for this boy but all he could think of was the reason why people called this a crush- the feels literally fucking crush you.

"Sorry to wake you again." He whispered but Edd shook his head.

"No, its okay. Is everything alright?" Edd rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Nat has made plans for everyone to go out on the boat and I just wanted to see if you were up to it. I already talked to the other two dorks and they're going, but they said they were hanging out with Lee Kanker and fishing the entire time, so I figured you could come with me and we could swim or do whatever." The way Kevin said Lee's name sent a shiver down Edd's spine and he smiled up at Kevin.

"Going out on the boat sounds delightful, actually." Edd tried to get up but hissed in pain.

"Whoa, lay back down. You're not going anywhere if you can't even sit up." Kevin didn't push him to lay down like he wanted to, he knew that even touching his shoulders or his arms would cause more pain than relieve it so he used a stern voice.

Edd just laughed and moved to sit up more. Kevin watched the way Edd's face twisted and turned with feeling, wishing he could feel everything he was feeling. Kevin had to hold himself back a couple times, watching Edd soon became too much for his heart and he decided to look out the window and watch Nat struggle with the boat.

"I'm going to go help Nat, but you get ready okay?" Kevin said, giving a warm smile to Edd as Edd nodded from his place on the bed.

Kevin went down to the dock and told Nat to get the fuck off the boat that he didn't even know how to prepare much less help prepare.

* * *

><p>Nat sat on the bed he shared with Rave, listening to him sing in the shower. He remembered waking up before Rave did and finding Rave cuddled into his side, on Nat's side of the bed. As much as Nat wanted to enjoy the moment he knew Rave would definitely not enjoy waking up to find himself being the one that scooted over to Nat, especially taking in how big the bed was.<p>

Rave came out of the bathroom in black jeans, using the towel to dry his shoulder. Nat felt something in him twist and Rave gave him a glare as he quickly put a shirt on.

"Stop staring at me." Rave demanded but Nat shook his head no.

"Come here." Nat's voice was low and silky, Rave was shocked that his body moved before he could make his mind say no.

Nat sat still, pulling Rave to him once he was within reach. Nat wrapped his arms around Rave's hips, putting his face into his ribs and breathing him in. Rave was shocked at the sudden intimacy and didn't know what to do but he decided he didn't want to pull away.

"Sorry if this is uncomfortable to you. You're just so perfect." Nat spoke into Rave's shirt, tightening his grip slightly.

Before Rave could reply there was a knock on the door and Nat's muffled "What?" invited the person in. Kevin took in his best friend hugging Rave and Rave's blushing face.

"Boats' ready. Plank and Giselle are back, she actually wants to talk to you."

Nat pulled away from Rave and stood causing Rave to take a step back to make room.

"We'll be down in just a minute." Kevin nodded, grinned and then closed the door.

After the soft thud, Rave pulled Nat to him and crushed their lips together. A few heated seconds later, mostly after Nat reacted to the kiss, Rave pushed him onto the bed.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" But Rave couldn't help but smile down at Nat.

"God, you're fucking sexy." Nat purred but shortly after laughed. After smiling at each other for a while longer, Nat stood and put his deck shoes on,

"You're wearing jeans? On a boat? To go into the ocean? In the Florida heat?" Nat shook his head. "I'll see if Edd can loan you some shorts."

Turns out, Edd could. Rave walked down the stairs talking to Edd about how neither of them wanted to go onto the boat when Nat yelled.

"YES! YES! PERFECT! AWESOME!"

They looked up to see Nat hugging Giselle, scaring both Giselle and Plank. He clutched the flyer of the fair in his hands and laughed.

Soon, they all got on the boat and it took an hour to get where Nat wanted, he looked on a map and guided the boat in the choppy water. Finally they anchored in a small bay, a shore that was barely visible was dotted with colorful umbrellas and floats in the water. There were a few other boats in the small bay area but over all no problems, which made Nat happy. He suddenly got an idea.

He pulled out a ukulele and sat by Rave and started playing a song. Giselle recognized the song, counting in her head, she started singing.

"_Don't you worry there my honey,_

_we might not have any money,_

_but we've got our love to pay the bills._

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny,_

_maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you_

_if you know what I mean._

_Oh, lets get rich and buy our parents_

_homes in the south of France. _

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice_

_sweaters and teach them how to dance._

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain_

_making everybody look like ants,_

_from way up there._

_You and I._

_You and I._"

She shared a giant smile with Nat as he started singing the next part of the song.

"_Well you might be a bit confused._" He sang to her.

"_And you might be a little bit bruised._" She sang back.

"_But how we spoon_

_like no one else._

_So I will help you read those books_

_if you will soothe my worried looks._

_And we will put the lonesome_

_on the shelf._"

He grinned at her and she laughed before they continued together.

"_Oh lets get rich and buy our parents_

_home in the south of France._

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice_

_sweaters and teach them how to dance._

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain_

_making everybody look like ants,_

_from way up there._

_You and I._

_You and I._"

They sang together, ending the song in a harmony. They smiled to each other and high fived. Kevin broke the amazed silence by clapping.

"That was beautiful! If you guys ever make a CD, I'd fucking buy it!"

Nazz nodded in agreement. "Totally awesome!"

Eddy mumbled that Giselle was literally the perfect girl and Plank mentally agree.

"Giselle was fantastic, but you fucking sucked." Rave frowned from behind his sunglasses.

Giselle didn't know how to react, watching Nat laugh.

"I thought we were fucking perfect together. She's my musical soul mate." Nat laughed again and they started bickering. But this time no one paid any attention, realizing this was their relationship.

Marie stripped down to her bathing suit and dove off the boat, Nazz and Rolf shortly following. Eddy, Lee and Ed got their fishing poles ready on the other side of the boat. Sarah and Jimmy took the lounge floats and jumped into the water and then sprawled out on top of them. The only people left on the boat were Edd, Kevin, Rave, Nat, Giselle and Plank.

"You have a beautiful voice." Plank smiled as she blushed slightly.

Giselle stripped to her bathing suit and put on sun block, handing it over to Edd.

"I knew that make up would cover up the major bruises well." She said.

"Yeah, thank God." Kevin said with a roll of his eyes. "We didn't sleep last night due to the fact that every time he moved he started crying."

"I've never been so badly hurt before, Kevin!" Edd sassed back making Kevin grin. "But thank you for taking care of me." He blushed.

Giselle was about to comment on how cute they were being but Kevin scooped Edd up and jumped into the water with him.

"KEVIN. I HAD NOT FINISHED APPLYING SUN BLOCK PROPERLY." Edd yelled as they broke the surface of the water only a few feet apart.

"Chill out, dork. You'll be okay." Kevin tugged on the dork's soaked hat, which Edd promptly took off and tossed it up to Giselle.

"Kevin, have you ever worn sun block?"

"Not since I was a kid and I'm fine, so you'll be fine too. Relax." They started swimming and talking about facts of the sun together.

Nat fiddled with his phone, taking music suggestions from Rave, when a single lyric from Frank Ocean came across the speakers that caught Giselle's attention.

"_So why see the world when you've got the beach?"_

Giselle thought about this, and decided that she agreed. No matter where you go, to the top of the highest mountain, up into space, it didn't matter. The beach was always the place that caught her heart.

She looked around and saw Plank smoking by himself at the edge of the boat. She took in his shirtless backside and pictured herself holding onto to those shoulder blades for dear life as he... _"omg you need to stop..."_

Shaking the thought she stepped up to him. "How beautiful is this?" She smiled at the view of the small bad and all of Plank's friends having fun.

He looked down to her and nodded. "Yeah, its alright."

"Alright?" She looked up at him like he had two heads.

"Plank, I need your help!" Nat called. "Kevin's out with Edd and I can't lift this up by myself."

Giselle smiled and jumped into the water as Plank grumbled under his breath.

"You kind of look like a mermaid." Jimmy said, lifting his sunglasses to peer down at her.

"Oh, ah, thank you!" Giselle laughed and Jimmy seemed satisfied with her answer before Sarah pulled his attention back to herself.

Rave and Nat were still on the boat, Rave telling Nat to put his shirt back on because

"Not a single person wants to see your body, Goldberg. Put that shit away."

"I know for a fact that I have a nice body because I put the time and hard work into my body to make it look this good and plus football conditioning along with baseball conditioning is a fucking bitch when you're not in shape.

Rave had to mentally admit that Nat looked fucking amazing but he needed to cover himself up for Rave's sanity.

"Oh, puhleaaase. You're too fucking full of yourself you idiotic baboon."

"At least they had giant butts, so thanks for the compliment bae." Nat winked and flipped himself off the boat, splashing Rave as he made contact with water.

Rave stood on the boat, soaked head to toe, looking like an angry, wet cat.

* * *

><p>It was sunset as they docked in front of the vacation house and everyone separated to get ready for the boardwalk fair Nat was so excited about. He was so excited he called the office holding it ahead of time, no one knew what they talked about, but Nat was super excited about one of the events happening tonight. Everyone separated to get showered and dressed for their night out. Before Plank could close the door behind Giselle, Marie grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Plank's questioning glare.<p>

"What's up?" Giselle asked, wide eyed.

"I need a favor." Marie crossed her arms.

"Yeah?"

"I need acid."

"As in drugs?" Giselle nodded. "How much?"

Marie pulled out a wad of money that Giselle counted.

"Shit, you really want acid.. Alright, I'll see if someone can meet us at the fair."

"I'll split with you if you can."

Giselle smiled, pocketed the money and promised she'd do it.

"What was that?" Plank asked.

Giselle should have felt that he was intruding but she didn't.

"Drugs. Marie wants acid. She splitting with me, are you interested? I won't do it if you're not, you're not going to baby sit me.

"I'll do it."

Giselle smirked at him. "Please do not try to impress me. You honestly do have to."

"And if I want to?"

"Then we are going to have one hell of a good night." They smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"Double D? You don't have to wear the make up, we're going to be on a board walk all night. You'll be sweating it off." Kevin took the bottle of concealer out of his hands.<p>

"I just don't want them to look worse. I wish they'd go away, not even science can effectively hide bruises." Double D sighed. "But thank you regardless. You've been very helpful, even if I have been a pain." He felt nervous, honestly. He thought Kevin would become annoyed with his complaining, but he stayed true to his word and took care of Edd. They slept in separate beds again, but if Edd so much as rolled over Kevin was awake and checking on him.

"Don't get sappy." Kevin chuckled. "'s'not a problem, you know that." He ruffled Edd's air and a gagging noise came from the doorway. "What the fuck do you want, shorty?" Kevin glared down at Eddy.

"You've been hogging MY best friend, cockhead. I'd like him back, thanks." Eddy crossed his arms, hands balled into fists.

"Well tonight ya' can have 'em. Just return 'em in one piece, fuck-hole." Kevin brushed past Eddy, pushing his head slightly into the door frame. Edd felt a sting at Kevin's words but knew they were harmless to him. He felt weird not having Kevin's presence close around him.

Edd and Eddy blankly looked at each other for a moment before Eddy started laughing.

"What?" Edd snapped.

"He's head over heels for you, Nat was fucking right." Eddy laughed harder at the thought of Kevin and Edd together.

"Don't make jokes like that, that's how false feelings and hurt feelings happen. From other people sticking their noses where they're most likely unwelcome. Plus, how unlikely is that? The heterosexuality practically drips off of him. You, my friend, are not funny and not very good at guessing either."

Eddy has shut up and Edd feels kind of proud of that power. Eddy and Edd go downstairs, passing Kevin and Nat speaking very quietly together, to find Nazz and Rolf waiting by the door to the garage.

"Double D are you seriously wearing concealer again?" Nazz frowns. "I know you wanna hide your bruises but the make up looks totally ridiculous on you."

Edd agrees, he also spent half an hour cleaning his face after putting the make up on earlier that morning. But it makes him feel a bit better that he can cover most of it and make the others look better than what they are.

They're standing there, talking a little bit about how excited or not excited they are with the rest of the group. The only two missing is Kevin and Nat. Edd peaks around the corner and sees that they're still talking. He figures its nothing for him to get into but Nat notices him looking at them and waves him over.

"Sorry we're taking so long, Edd. Kevin here is being a little chicken shit and I'm trying to talk some sense into him,"

"How is Kevin being a said 'chicken shit'?" Edd asked, confused on if he really should be in this conversation, thinking that he should have pretended that he didn't see Nat waving him over and wait patiently with the others.

"Look, I'm going to take everyone else with Giselle and then you guys can come when you're ready. I'll text you the directions we took when we get there, okay?" Nat hurried off, not giving either of them the chance to say anything.

"What is he talking about? Why are we having to stay behind?" Edd asks cautiously, looking at Kevin from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know why he rushed off, honestly. Its not like anything is happening, but I do want to talk to you about something."

Edd gulped. "Okay." He shrugged his shoulders in a bit, making himself seem smaller than he already was. "Okay." He said again, more confident this time. Its just talking, to Kevin... To the cutest jock he's ever seen and the childhood friend-enemy he's had.

"I over heard you and Eddy talking and I just want to set the record straight- I'm not straight, I'm not gay. I'm not bisexual either. I just have a certain type of person I go after, regardless of their gender. I mean obviously their gender is an important factor, but its not something that makes the relationship life or death, its just how the sex is going to be like."

Edd blushed, ears burning while listening to Kevin. "I don't quite understand why you're telling me this, Kevin." He mumbled, looking every where but at the speaker.

"Because I like you."


End file.
